Cast of NSC
Barovia Ismark Kolyanovitch Von manchen verächtlich "Ismark der Geringere" genannt, stand der junge Mann stets im Schatten seines Vaters, dem Bürgermeister von Barovia, Kolyan Indirovitch. Nach dessen Tod muss Ismark nun die Gelegenheit ergreifen, zu zeigen, wie wenig gering er ist. Momentan eskortiert er seine Schwester Ireena nach Vallaki, um sie aus dem Einflussbereich des Vampirs zu bringen. Die Kirche der Heiligen Andral in Vallaki verspricht Schutz, sollen doch die Gebeine einer mächtigen Kriegerin des Guten den Schatten abwehren. Nun jedoch wurde Ireena entführt und Ismark verzehrt sich vor Sorge. . Ireena Kolyana Die selbstbewusste junge Dame mit kastanienbraunem Haar wurde erst kürzlich vom Vampir Strahd gebissen. Die Dorfbewohner von Barovia meiden sie seither aus Angst. Tagelang musste sie daraufhin die Angriffe von wilden Bestien und bösen Kreaturen auf ihr Elternhaus abwehren, was das Herz ihres Vaters nicht verkraftete. Mit Hilfe ihres Bruders und des "vierseitigen Würfels" floh sie aus Barovia, in der Hoffnung, in Vallaki Schutz zu suchen. Auf dem Weg dorthin rettete sie Strahd höchstselbst im letzten Moment vor einem Angriff wilder Wölfe. In Vallaki wurde Ireena von Izek Strazni, einem Handlanger des Baron Vallakovich, entführt, konnte sich aber mit Hilfe des Vierseitigen Würfels befreien und tötete Izek. Vater Donavich Der Priester der Kirche des Herrn der Morgendämmerung in Barovia hat schwere Zeiten erlebt. Nachdem sein Sohn Doru vor einem Jahr mit einer Gruppe Dorfbewohner unter der Führung eines mächtigen Magiers das Schloss Ravenloft stürmen wollte, kehrte er als Vampir zurück. Donavich schaffte es, ihn im Keller der Kirche einzusperren, wo der Junge vor Hunger fast zerging. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation und die Tatsache, dass seine Gebete unerhört blieben, raubten Donavich fast den Verstand. Der "vierseitige Würfel", besorgt aufgrund der Schreie, die die Gruppe aus dem Keller hörte, ließ Doru unabsichtlich entkommen, der daraufhin in den Wäldern verschwand. Nun begleitet Donavich die Gruppe mit Ireena und Ismark nach Vallaki, in der Hoffnung, etwas gegen den Urheber allen Bösen in Barovia tun zu können und seinen Sohn wiederzufinden. Arik Lorensk Der Barkeeper der Taverne "Blut aus auf den Reben". Sehr wortkarg. . . . Alenka, Mirabel, Sorvia Die drei Vistani sind die Besitzerinnen der Taverne "Blut aus auf den Reben" und haben stets ein wachsames Auge darauf, wer in ihrem Gasthaus ein- und ausgeht. Auf Ismark sind sie nicht besonders gut zu sprechen. . . . . "Mad Mary" Mary, eine von Sorgen und Kummer zerfressene Bewohnerin Barovias, vermisst ihre Tochter Gertruda, die vor einer Woche von zuhause ausgebrochen ist und seitdem vermisst wird. Nur eine alte, deformierte Puppe des Spielzeugmachers Blinsky ist ihr geblieben. . . . . . Unbekannte Geschäfte... Auf den Straßen und Gassen Barovias ist eine gebeugte, gebrechlich wirkende Gestalt mit einem Handkarren unterwegs, die irgendetwas feilbietet... . . . . . Tser Pool Camp Madam Eva Eine alte Dame, die euch die Karten gelegt hat, eine "Shae" und "Raumie", wie die Vistani sagen, eine Seherin, begabt mit der Gabe der Hellsicht. . . . . . . . . Emeric Machvaja Der Vastani hat den vierseitigen Würfel herzlich im Tser Pool Camp empfangen und insbesondere an Esmeralda Gefallen gefunden, die er als eine der ihren willkommen geheißen hat. . . . . . . Vallaki Liza Romere Eine Vistani, die mit Hilfe des "vierseitigen Würfels" eine Kiste nach Vallaki geschmuggelt hat, angeblich gefüllt mit heiliger Erde aus einem Kloster in Krezk, eine Lieferung für die Kirche der Heiligen Andral. Allerdings ist Liza mitsamt der Kiste seit der Ankunft in Vallaki verschwunden... . . . . . Harkus Polensky Als Mitglied der Stadtwache von Vallaki hat Harkus Polensky den "vierseitigen Würfel" nicht unfreundlich am östlichen Stadttor empfangen, dem "Morgentor" (oder "Sorgentor", wie es manche nennen), und kurz vor Schließung der Tore Einlass gewährt. Von ihm war zu erfahren, dass angeblich im Dachstuhl des Anwesens des Bürgermeisters violette Lichtblitze gesehen wurden. Außerdem erzählte er von einem bevorstehenden "Festival der brennenden Sonne", das er allerdings mit nicht besonders großer Begeisterung erwartete. Er schien neugierig darauf zu sein, was die Reisenden zu erzählen haben. Vielleicht trifft man sich bei Gelegenheit auf ein Glas Wein in der Blauwassertaverne. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Familie Martikov Die Familie Martikov betreibt die "Blauwasser-Taverne" in Vallaki. Urwin und Danika sind bekannt für ihre Gastfreundschaft und bieten Gästen, die sich bei ihnen einquartieren, freie Verköstigung an. Nur die Wolfs-Steaks und der Wein aus dem Rebenzauberer-Weingut kosten extra. Die Taverne lässt sich nachts leicht verbarrikadieren und bietet neben einem gemeinschaftlichen Schlafsaal und gemütlicheren Doppelzimmern auch Ställe zur Unterbringung von Reittieren an. Der Barde Rictavio wird momentan von der Familie unterhalten, während dieser die Gäste unterhält. Preise: Übernachtung: 1 ep pro Kopf (heiße Rübensuppe und frisches Brot inbegriffen) Wolfsteak: 1 ep Krug "Purple Grapemash No.3": 3cp Krug "Red Dragon Crush": 1 sp Über das Lob zufriedener Kunden freuen sich die Wirtshausbetreiber besonders. Rictavio Der bereits in die Jahre gekommener Halbelf ist ein weit gereister ehemaliger Zirkusdirektor, der sich seit ein paar Monaten als gestrandeter Barde in Barovia durchschlägt. Da er offen eingesteht, keinerlei Sangestalent zu besitzen, unterhält er die Gäste der Blauwassertaverne gerne mit aberwitzigen Geschichten, von denen er aber beteuert, dass sie wahr sind und er sie höchtsselbst miterlebt hat. Rictavio ist mit dem Spielzeugmacher Blinky befreundet, dem er seinen Affen "Piccolo" geschenkt hat, damit der arme Mann ein wenig Gesellschaft hat. . . . . Szoldar und Yevgeni Die beiden Wolfsjäger Szoldar Szoldarovitch und Yevgeni Krushkin trifft man häufig in der Blauwassertaverne. Für ein Glas Wein oder ein Wolfssteak kann man ihnen Informationen über das Tal entlocken und für den Preis für 5 Gold am Tag kann man die beiden für die Jagd oder als Führer in die Wälder anheuern, die sie gut zu kennen scheinen. Die meisten der Wolfsköpfe, die die Wände der Taverne zieren, gehen auf das Konto der beiden. Will man aber, dass sie einen an gefährliche Orte begleiten oder gar des Nachts in die Wildnis, wird das wahrscheinlich richtig teuer, wenn sie sich überhaupt darauf einlassen. Nikolai und Karl Wachter Die beiden jungen Männer sind häufig in der Blauwassertaverne anzutreffen, oft schon am frühen Mittag betrunken und auf Ärger aus. . . . . . . . _________________________________________________________________________________ Baron Vargas Vallkovitch Der Bürgermeister der Stadt Vallaki ist von nobler Geburt und stolz auf seinen Familienstammbaum. Er regiert die Stadt mit strenger Hand. In Vallaki folgt unter seiner Herrschaft ein "Festival" dem anderen, um die Stimmung der Stadtbewohner zu heben und Fröhlichkeit zu verbreiten. Wie sonst soll man darauf hoffen, sich aus dem Schatten zu befreien, unter dem ganz Barovia schon so lange leidet? Baron Vargas, stets begleitet von seinen zwei mächtigen Bulldoggen, hat dem "vierseitigen Würfel" eine Audienz gewährt und sich gewillt gezeigt, über deren Anliegen, die Besitzansprüche an einer alten Windmühle prüfen zu lassen. Er hat die Gruppe zudem eingeladen, am Festival der brennenden Sonne teilzunehmen. Wie eine Dienstmagd des Baron berichtete, sind in der letzten Woche zwei Diener des Baron verschwunden: Der Butler Anton und die Kammerzofe der Baroness. Vargas hatte bereits Suchmannschaften organisiert und seinen Bediensteten Izek mit den Ermittlungen betraut, allerdings bisher ohne Erfolg. Als der Vierseitige Würfel auf der Suche nach der entführten Ireena Kolyana in das Herrenhaus des Barons eindrang und Izek sowie die Hunde des Barons im Kampf tötete, floh dieser, um die restliche Stadtwache zu alarmieren und um sich zu sammeln... Izek Strazni Der Kommandant der Stadtwache und Beauftragte des Bürgermeisters hat einen üblen Ruf in der Stadt. Mit eiserner Hand setzt er das Gesetz und den Willen des Barons um. Offenbar hat Izek den Spielzeugmacher Blinksy bedroht, ihm monatlich Puppen anzufertigen. Eine dieser Puppen, auf die der vierseitige Würfel gestoßen ist, ähnelt auf erstaunliche Weise Ireena Kolyana. Seit er Ireena gesehen hat, verfolgt Izek sie auf Schritt und Tritt und weist alles darauf hin, dass er Ireena entführt hat. . . ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lucian Petrovich Vater Lucian steht der Gemeinde der Morgendämmerung in Vallaki vor und leitet die Kirche der Heiligen Andral. Gerne hat er sich bereit erklärt, Ireena in seine Obhut zu nehmen und ihr in den Mauern seiner Kirche Asyl und Schutz vor den Gefahren zu bieten, der sie sich ausgesetzt sieht. Allerdings hat er Luci und dem "Würfel" anvertraut, dass die Gebeine der Heiligen vor einigen Nächten gestohlen wurden, wodurch der heilige Schutz, den die Kirche bietet, in Gefahr ist. Lucian will diese Information jedoch geheim halten, um seine Gemeindemitglieder nicht zu beunruhigen. . . Yeska Ein junger Altardiener von 10 Jahren, der Vater Lucian in der Kirche hilft. Ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Junge, der seine Pflichten sehr ernst zu nehmen scheint. . . . . . . Milivoj Milivoj ist ein junger Mann von 16 Jahren, der in der Kirche der Heiligen Andral arbeitet und den Friedhof sowie den Garten der Kirche betreut. Man sieht ihn meistens mit einer Schaufel in der Hand. Milivoj scheint Streit mit Yeska zu haben oder nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein. . . . . . . ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Gadof Blinsky Gadof Blinsky ist ein Spielzeugmacher mit einem Laden in Vallaki. Sein Leitspruch: "Ist's nicht von Blinsky, macht's keinen Spaß". Seine Kreationen sind allerdings meist ziemlich schräg und sicherlich nicht jedermanns Geschmack. So läuft auch sein Geschäft nicht besonders, wie er nur ungern zugibt. Von Rictavio hat er vor kurzem das Kapuzineräffchen Piccolo überlassen bekommen, den er begeistert darauf trainiert, ihm Spielzeug und Werkzeuge zu holen. Er gibt zu, für Izek Strazni Puppen angefertigt zu haben nach dessen Vorstellungen. Momentan arbeitet er an einer Zwergenpuppe, für die ihn Glong Steinbeißer großzügig im Voraus bezahlt hat. Diese soll Izek übergeben werden, wenn er das nächste Mal eine Puppe verlangt.